Anchored
by LadyCece
Summary: AU. When the pack realizes that the de-aging spell Kate put on Derek is irreversible, they have a teenaged and confused beta puppy on their hands. Scott takes Derek in, since he is the only one Derek trusts; and the two bond over things that Derek didn't get to enjoy in his childhood. Feelings develop, discoveries are made and sexualities are questioned. Slow building Scerek.


**Anchored**

Chapter One

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Rating: T – Will go up

Pairing: Derek/Scott

Side Pairings: Stiles/Malia, Stiles/Lydia, Malia/Kira, Onesided Scott/Kira

Warning: Violence, blood, cussing, gore

Summary: When the pack realizes that the de-aging spell put on Derek is irreversible, they have a teenaged and confused beta puppy on their hands. Scott takes Derek in; and the two bond over things that Derek didn't get to enjoy in his childhood. Feelings develop, discoveries are made and sexualities are questioned. Slow building Scerek.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Note: This in unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are mistakes anywhere. I was fangirling over how cute baby Derek is, and when I saw a post suggestion on tumblr about the effects being irreversible, I just had to jump on it. I hope people like it!

* * *

After Derek chases off the beserkers, he is left staring after them, still fifteen but his eyes are glowing amber. Something he doesn't notice as he turns back to the three on the ground behind him and the color fades back into a soulful green. He walks over to Scott and offers him a hand; which the alpha takes gratefully. The alpha, and his friends, had been staring at him in stunned shock, watching him scare off the beserkers like it was easy.

Once he got everyone to their feet, Derek didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Derek?" Scott started carefully, reaching over and touching his shoulder lightly, "Thanks... For that. You kind of saved our lives."

Derek shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I heard you howl," he says and glances at the two women next to him, he didn't recognize them so he barely spared them a glance before turning back to Scott, "I guess my beta instincts kicked in."

"B- But technically I'm not your alpha," Scott stammered, confused.

Derek shrugs again, "Maybe you're meant to be."

Scott tilted his head and appeared to think about that for a brief moment before Malia butted in.

"Can you guys discuss that later? We have bigger issues here," she says, her arms crossed over her chest, sporting a bitch face despite the amount of pain coming from her hurt leg, "Like, why did those things attack us? Is Kate really controlling them?"

"Peter definitely knows something about them," Scott says as Kira went to go retrieve her fallen sword, "We can ask him the next time we're able to find him."

Scott turned back to Derek, "Derek, why did you just run off with Kate like that? You were supposed to wait for me!"

Derek hung his head, feeling shameful,"I- I thought I could trust her," he grumbled and kicked a random leaf, "But, I guess she was just using me. From the way uncle Peter said it and the way she acted, she used me to get this pendent that I used to have to keep me from going on a murderous rampage every full moon."

Scott sighed, "Derek, you're going to have to trust me when I tell you to-"

"Yeah, kind of like you did with the death of my family?" Derek growled, raising his eyes and glaring accusingly into Scott's surprised ones, "You want me to trust you and you lie to me about my family burning to death in a fire? How could you?!"

Derek huffed softly and closed his eyes, taking long, deep breaths, composing himself so he won't lose his temper and wolf out. He was angry at Scott, but he didn't want to throttle him, surprisingly. He didn't like the sarcastic and arrogant human, Scott was still the only person he really trusted right now. He just needed to know why Scott would lie to him about something so important.

"To be honest, I don't even really know why I lied," Scott sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his expression torn as baby Derek looked up at him with those damn teary eyes that would be the death of him one day, "It's just... When I started to tell you the truth, your expression kind of... Well I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I am really sorry, Derek, I didn't do it to spite you or screw you over. I hope you can forgive me."

Derek stared up at him for a few more moments before nodding his head slowly, "Alright," he could kind of understand why Scott lied, but that didn't mean that Derek wasn't still angry at him for doing so.

Scott's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, Derek looked away as Scott took out the cell and answered it, "Hello?"

Stiles' voice sounded on the other end, "We have a problem."

* * *

"Damn, does Peter know who did it?" Scott asked as he and Derek walked back towards his house, the girls had headed home a few moments ago and it was getting too cold and too late for their liking.

"He's trying to figure that out right now," Stiles tells him over the phone, "Did our friendly neighborhood sociopath tell you how to fix de-aged Derek?"

"Nope, apparently until we can figure out how to get his memories and everything else back, he's stuck like this," he gave the scowling sourwolf an apologetic smile. The teenager merely huffed and looked away as Scott continued, "We're heading home for the night; he can stay in Isaac's-" Scott's throat momentarily closed up at the mention of Isaac- his beta- someone he missed dearly. He swallowed thickly and finished, "- Old room, I guess."

"Alright, let me know if anything happens," Stiles hesitated for a second before continuing on, "I miss him too, Scott."

Scott smiled even though Stiles couldn't see him, "Yeah," he murmured before clearing his throat again, "See you."

* * *

Luckily his father was long gone by the time they got home. He was probably back at the small apartment he rented upon coming to beacon hills. He knew that the man would demand an explanation for him not being at dinner tonight, but Scott decided that he should worry about that in the morning. He was too exhausted to think about anything other then the comfort of his warm bed.

As they entered his room, Scott walked over to his dresser and rummaged around inside, "You need something to sleep in?"

"Yeah, thanks," Derek says from behind him, rubbing a hand through his tousled hair, "Can I use your shower, too?"

"Yeah," Scott pulled out a clean pair of boxers- luckily his mom bought some unneeded new ones for him and he could just give the new ones he got to Derek, "These are new and they're yours now. Here's a shirt and some pajama pants,they might be a bit big on you. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow and find you some more clothes; the bathroom is two doors down, the door next to it is the guest room."

"Thanks," Derek took the clothes offered to him and gave him a half smile, "Goodnight Scott."

"Night Derek," Scott said as Derek left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Scott would've taken a shower too, but the day's events worn him out. So, he stripped down to his boxers and turned off the lights, crawling into bed and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Scott was jolted out of sleep much too early that morning by a shriek that sounded just down the hall. Scott barely had time to scramble out of bed when the door flew open and a panicked and disheveled looking Derek came running in and ducked behind Scott.

"Wh- Derek, what's...?"

"That crazy lady walked into my room and started screaming!"

"What?" Scott grumbled sleepily as his mom stumbled into his doorway, also looking panicked.

Oh crap, he forgot about his mom.

"H- Hey mom," Scott smiled weakly, now fullyawake with all the excitement and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to play it cool despite the awkward situation presented to him.

"Who the heck is that, Scott?!" Melissa demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott ran his fingers through his messy hair, "Mom, I'll explain everything, I promise," he started, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the fact that he was talking to his mom and Derek was behind him, and he was only in his boxers, "But, will you let me get dressed first?"

Melissa huffed and nodded stiffly, "Both of you, downstairs in five minutes," she says strictly before turning heel and marching away.

Scott turned to face Derek, "So you've met my mom now."

Derek laughed awkwardly, "She kind of scared the crap out of me."

Only then did Scott notice just how cute Derek looked in the over sized shirt he'd given him and the too big for him pajama pants he was wearing. Said pants seemed to be slipping a bit around the waist, and the shirt was large enough for the short sleeves to reach Derek's elbow. With his hair all mussed and his cheeks slightly flushed from the panic, he looked kind of adorable. Which was weird...Because it was Derek.

"Three minutes and counting!" Melissa called from downstairs, jolting Scott out his thoughts.

Derek walked past him, patting his shoulder as he passed him, "See you down there."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Scott finished telling his story as he poured a glass of orange juice for Derek and handed it to the pup. Derek sipped it and sighed in content before sitting at the table and watching Melissa, waiting for what she was going to say.

"This certainly is a new one," she finally says, her expression pensive.

"Can Derek stay here?" Scott asks and sits next to him, giving his mother a pleading look, "He needs me."

Melissa stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well, he obviously needs to start going to school again," Scott begins as Derek stayed quiet and continued to sip his juice, "And he needs me to protect him from Kate-" Derek winced at her name but Scott kept going, "- And teach him how to stay in control during a full moon, because Peter's methods were obviously crap. Plus, I'm the only one he trusts."

Melissa sighed, "Derek can stay for as long as he likes," she assures him and smiles when her son smiles in triumph, "But you have to think of how to explain this to your father."

"I can think of something."

"Mr. McCall may be under the impression that I'm Stiles' cousin, Miguel," Derek speaks up and smiles sheepishly.

Scott sighed and face palmed, '_Dammit_, _Stiles_...'


End file.
